This invention relates to an assembly of a length adjustable wire inserter, including a wire, and a lock therefor.
In many medical applications, a wire is employed for insertion into a catheter for stiffening and guiding purposes, for inserting medical devices, probes, detectors, etc., through a catheter into a patient, or for direct insertion into a patient. It is important for the physician to operate these devices with one hand, even when wearing surgical gloves, and to advance the wire inserter in a reasonably aligned manner with the direction of the device.
Also, it is important that following advancement of the wire, it can then be locked in place with a minimum effort, and without requiring use of a locking screw, or similar non-sanitary device.
In addition, when the wire is locked, the locking force should not deform or damage the wire, and when in use, the wire will not escape from its housing.